In the field of motor vehicles, particularly cars, conventional keys for locking and unlocking a door lock are being replaced with remote control systems. In the remote control system, the door is locked and unlocked by a transmitting/receiving system using electromagnetic radiation. For example, the remote control system can include a transmitter constructed similar to a key that has an actuation button that actuates the door lock to lock or unlock the vehicle door. In another example, the remote control system is similar to a transponder in that a door locking system equipped with electronic components cooperates with an authorization card having an electronically stored authorization code. When the authorization card is within a given distance of the vehicle door, the authorization code is read off automatically to lock or unlock the door lock. Because the authorization code can be transmitted while the authorization card is in a user's wallet or in a user's clothing pocket, the door lock can be locked or unlocked without the user having to hold the authorization card in their hand and put it close to the door lock.
The electronic components which are required on the vehicle for these remote control systems are accommodated in a door handle on the vehicle door. The electronic components have to be electrically connected to electronic components, for example, actuators for locking and unlocking the door lock, located within the door-mounted equipment of the door and provided with the door lock. Because the vehicle doors are typically mounted from the inside, the electronic components located in the door-mounted equipment are not accessible when the door handle is mounted. It would therefore be desirable to develop a plug connection system such that when the door handle is mounted, an electrical connection can still be made between the electronic components located in the door handle and the electronic components accommodated in the door-mounted equipment when the electronic components in the door mounted equipment are no longer directly accessible.